the_lions_callfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Reignsford
Sir Thomas Reignsford is a knighted officer and lesser noble of the Kingdom of Stormwind. He was granted his title after years of dutiful service to King and Country while serving in the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. Thomas is a Ranger at heart, feeling more in his element alone in the woods rather than the trappings of his station within the cold stone walls of Stormwind City. Appearance Thomas' physique is unlike that of many of his peers. Although he stands at 5'9" and weighs a solid 205 lbs., his muscles are toned and sleek from a lifetime of running and stalking the woods, dependent on agility rather than strength for survival. Thomas' uniform reflects this by being made of mithril scalemail, allowing him the flexibility required of a Musketeer while providing nearly as much protection as full plate armor. He also eschews the burdensome weight of a shield, carrying a large hunting knife in his off-hand instead. His pride and joy is his rifle, crafted by the finest gunsmiths in the Dwarven District, its breech-loading and rifled bore was one of the first of its kind allowed into the First Regiment during the Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair's modernization of the Elwynn Brigade. The custom-made stock includes a compass on one side so Thomas can find his way no matter how unfamiliar the terrain may be. When out of uniform, Thomas can be seen wearing comfortable clothes in muted earth-tones, preferring them over the stuffy, fine clothing of other nobles. A brown woolen work shirt, a pair of blue knitted pants, well worn leather boots, and his trademark grey wide-brimmed hat are his usual choice of attire. Around his neck, Thomas wears two chains, one is a Light-infused pendant gifted to him by a Northshire Abbey priest after the death of his family. On the other chain hangs the remnants of an amulet he had given his wife. Upbringing Birth and Life in Lordaeron Thomas Edmond Reignsford was born to Edmond James Reignsford and Jillian Lindgren-Reignsford on the 23rd of February, 593 K.C. in Stormwind City after his parents fled from the orcish invasion of Elwynn Forest in the First War. The stress of the evacuation caused Thomas to be born a month premature but midwives and clerics at the Cathedral of Light were able to help keep Thomas healthy. Three years later, when the Kingdom of Stormwind fell, Thomas and his family fled to the Kingdom of Lordaeron where they settled on to the lands of Southshore. Edmond eked out a meager living for his family by hunting bears and mountain lions while Jillian helped tend to crops on nearby farms. In 598 K.C., Thomas's sister, Fiona, was born in Southshore. In 601 K.C., once they heard news of the Orcish Horde's defeat in the Second War, Edmond and his family returned to Elwynn to rebuild their lives on the family land north of what is now Stone Cairn Lake. Life in Elwynn Upon their return to Elwynn, the Reignsfords rebuilt their lives on the northwestern shores of Stone Cairn Lake. Edmond and a young Thomas spent their days gathering wood, hunting for food and fur, and fishing in the lake while Jillian tended the garden and home. As Fiona became older, she helped her mother around the house and picked herbs. At the age of 16, Thomas was delivering a bundle of hides to the denizens of Darkshire when he was set upon by a large black wolf. Thomas was overpowered and knocked down by the wolf. As the wolf lunged for Thomas' neck, Thomas instinctively blocked the vicious bite with his left forearm. While the beast ravaged muscle and tendon, Thomas managed to unsheathe his hunting knife and frantically stabbed the wolf in the chest. After he hefted the lifeless corpse off, Thomas gathered his goods and continued on to Darkshire where he sought treatment and sold the hides he had brought. Despite the doctor's and the priest's best efforts, the wound never fully healed, leaving Thomas with a weakened left hand and a right nasty scar along his forearm. Tragedy Strikes The years past by blissfully for the Reignsford family. Thomas married a beautiful young woman named Shana Haggard, they built a small house of their own on the family land, and in time Shana gave birth to a son named Kaiser. Thomas became a contracted supplier of leather for The Protective Hide in the Old Town District of Stormwind City and he began to venture out into the world, looking for different qualities of leather to sell. Fiona became interested in the healing arts and the Light so she became part of the monastic clergy at Northshire Abbey. As world events came and went, opportunities for new types of leather presented themselves. The fall of Lordaeron and the discovery of Kalimdor, the reopening of the Dark Portal and the Burning Crusade that followed, and war against the Lich King in Northrend, all of these events drew Thomas away from his home for weeks, sometimes months, at a time as he tried to provide the craftsmen with new, unique types of leather and make a sizable amount to help his family. (Work in Progress) Making Ends Meet (Work in Progress) Heeding the Call (Work in Progress) Knighthood! (Work in Progress) Category:Characters Category:House of Reignsford Category:The First Regiment